Esrin Fortuna
Esrin Fortuna is an immortal shaman and a friend of John Constantine. Biography Early life Sometime prior to the spring of 2016, Esrin had dealings with John Constantine, who ended up owing her a substantial amount of money. Assisting Team Arrow In May 2016, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak went into a hidden casino in Hub City, where they found Esrin gambling. Oliver was told by John Constantine that he would know who Esrin was. When Oliver and Felicity found out she was the person they were looking for, Esrin brought them into another realm where she would teach Oliver how to channel magic through light and hope. Esrin explained that Damien Darhk used fear and death to power his magic, channeled with an idol, and that if the darkness within Oliver was stronger than the light, trying to resist Darhk's spells would only reward the H.I.V.E. leader with additional strength. She told Oliver to focus on channeling such "light" energy, and used dark magic against him in a training session. Oliver was able to repel it, only for Esrin to suggest that it was merely "beginner's luck", after which she used a more powerful blast of dark magic. The dark magic overwhelmed Oliver, forcing him to recall the darkest moments of his life, failing the lesson. Esrin noticed Oliver's failure and claimed that teaching him further would be useless, since the darkness within Oliver overwhelmed the light. Powers and abilities Powers *'Magic:' As a shaman, Esrin is highly skilled in the various forms of magic and mysticism. She explained the nature of magic to Felicity, saying "Magic is a manipulation of primordial energies, primordial as in prelinguistic", meaning that it could not be taught with words as much as with actual demonstration of it. Her sorcery is so advanced that John Constantine, a master sorcerer in his own right, believed that she could overcome Damien Darhk's enchantments, if not teach others to do so, implying that she is a highly capable teacher as well. While able to use the same dark magic as Damien, Esrin is shown able to perform it without the aid of enchantment from a magical artifact. Her control of this power is very fine, as she is able to limit just how powerful her bursts are on a target. **'Dark energy projection:' One form of her dark magic was to project waves of dark energy, physically manifesting as black, ethereal gas that once engulfing the person, it will make the target experience all of the darkness in their lives. Her hands turned black when she projected her dark magic gas. **'Immortality]]:' Esrin has stated that she is immortal. While unknown if she is unkillable or simply ageless, Esrin is very proud of her status, making note of not having a single visible wrinkle. Abilities *'Occult knowledge:' As an immortal shaman, Esrin possesses extensive knowledge of the arcane and supernatural. She is also shown to be well-informed in the activities of the world that involves such matters, including the nature behind Damien Darhk's magic and the location of mystical nexus points in the world. It was her who revealed that Lian Yu and Star City have nexus chambers that have a strong concentration of primordial energy to draw from. Category:Canon Characters